Jim Carrey
, Lauren Holly , Jenny McCarthy Jane Carrey |website = JimCarreyOnline.com |esconderc = |atividade = 1979–presente |des = Conde Olaf }} James "Jim" Eugene Carrey (nasceu em 17 de janeiro de 1962) é um ator e comediante Canadense que interpretou o conde Olaf no filme Desventuras em Série, de 2004. No mesmo ano ele reprisou o papel dando voz ao conde Olaf no Vídeo-Game da Série. Biografia e papel no filme Ao longo de sua carreira de três décadas, Carrey ganhou e foi nomeado para inúmeros prêmios, incluindo uma indicação ao BAFTA de Melhor Ator em Cinema por sua interpretação no filme Brilho Eterno de uma Mente sem Lembranças, além de ganhar os Globos de Ouro de Melhor Ator em Filme Dramático e em Comédia ou Musical por suas atuações em O Show de Truman e Homem na Lua, respectivamente. Ele também tem uma estrela na Calçada da Fama do Canadá. [[Arquivo:Conde Olaf Jim Carrey.jpg|170px|thumb|left|Jim Carrey no filme, interpretando o conde Olaf.]] Em setembro de 2002, Jim Carrey foi cotado para interpretar o conde Olaf numa adaptação em filme de Desventuras em Série, que estava sendo produzida pela Nickelodeon Movies.Fleming, Michael (18 de Setembro de 2002). "Jim’s juiced for ‘Lemony’". Variety. « "(...) Jim Carrey is in talks to topline the Barry Sonnenfeld-directed “Lemony Snicket” for Paramount and Nickelodeon Films." » Acessado dia 9 de Janeiro de 2017. Depois que o desenvolvimento do roteiro estava completo, as gravações foram iniciadas em 2003 e finalizadas em 2004, ano que lançaram o filme, que foi bem receptivo. Carrey foi bastante elogiado por sua interpretação, análises críticas exaltaram a divertida obscuridade do personagem.Consulte os sites críticos: *Críticas de "Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events". Rotten Tomatoes. « "(...) and it features a hilariously manic turn from Jim Carrey as the evil Count Olaf." » Acessado dia 9 de Janeiro de 2017 *Movie review: "Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events". Metromix Chicago Movies. « "(...) In any case, Carrey has reinvented the Count as far more colorful, more menacingly splendiferous than he appears in book form (...)" » Acessado dia 9 de Janeiro de 2017 Posteriormente, Carrey ganhou o People's Choice Awards de Ator de Comédia Favorito pelo papel, além de ser nomeado para quatro outros prêmios. Ainda em 2004, a Activision resolveu lançar um Vídeo-Game de Desventuras em Série ao estilo Plataforma, planejado para lançar dia 10 de novembro. Dois meses antes, em setembro, Jim Carrey já estava trabalhando no projeto reprisando o papel de conde Olaf, dando voz ao personagem.TNPihl (23 de setembro de 2004). Carrey to voice Lemony Snicket Video Game. Jim Carrey Online. « "(...) Jim Carrey spent an entire day in the studio recording voice-over for the Count Olaf, Stephano and Captian Sham characters in the upcoming video game (...)" » Acessado dia 9 de Janeiro de 2017 O jogo foi lançado no dia previsto e recebeu críticas mistas para positivas, permanecendo os elogios da atuação de Carrey. Prêmios e indicações pelo filme Referências Links externos * Site oficial de Jim Carrey (inglês) * Jim Carrey na Wikipédia * Jim Carrey no Internet Movie Database * Conta oficial de Jim Carrey no Twitter * Site não-oficial de Jim Carrey no Brasil (sem funcionamento) Categoria:Mundo real Categoria:Atores (mundo real)